Total Drama Holiday
by iLuuSooMuchhx3
Summary: Season 2 of the best Reality Show in History! Send In your characters, Read Chapter 2 instead of ONE.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Total Drama, sadly.**

Hello all Total Drama Island Fans. Yes, this is going to be another of those stories where you submit your character and I write a story based on that. And you get to choose who is sent home and all that.

But for the record I just wanted to let you all know that I'm very picky. I read everything. And I really don't need twenty Goth's or Punks. Just ONE. No Emo's or Loners please. And Remember, uniqueness counts, if I had to choose between a Foreigner or a Crazy girl, I'd choose the Foreigner. So don't let them be too similar to the originals.

This will be rated T.

I am not a racist/judgmental person, so if your characters are any ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, or anything else, they will not be affected by getting picked.

And PLEASE be realistic, if your character is all nice and shy, they probably wouldn't burst out of their shell and fight when their mad.

Now that all the other explanations are out of the way, here's the application, which may or may not be long. **The Mean Slut is taken by me. **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Hometown:

Stereotype:

Talents/Skills:

Race:

Eye Color:

Hair Color and Style:

Skin Color:

Clothes (Include bathing suit and Formal):

Mannerisms:

Hobbies:

Any Disabilities?:

Greatest Flaw:

Best Quality:

How Smart Are They:

Fears and Why:

What Would Embarrass Them:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Introvert or Extrovert?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired Up (yes or no):

Person to be paired with (if last question was yes):

Audition tape (Must Have One): And Don't make it short either.

Other:

Yeah I know, but I warned you! So, have fun!


	2. READ THIS

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Total Drama, sadly.**

Hello all Total Drama Island Fans. Yes, this is going to be another of those stories where you submit your character and I write a story based on that. And you get to choose who is sent home and all that.

But for the record I just wanted to let you all know that I'm very picky. I read everything. And I really don't need twenty Goth's or Punks. Just ONE. No Emo's or Loners please. And Remember, uniqueness counts, if I had to choose between a Foreigner or a Crazy girl, I'd choose the Foreigner. So don't let them be too similar to the originals.

This will be rated T.

I am not a racist/judgemental person, so if your characters are any ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, or anything else, they will not be affected by getting picked.

And PLEASE be realistic, if your character is all nice and shy, they probably wouldn't burst out of their shell and fight when their mad.

Now that all the other explanations are out of the way, here's the application, which may or may not be long.

**Also for all those who are already taken, I will need the Personality of your character, which I forgot, and if you had already put their personality, it would be nice to Put it in a new message to read. Also Put their Sexuality.**

**Excepted:**

**Girls:**

Angelina Beatrice Walker- The Mean Slut

McKenzy Lewis- The Ghetto Rockstar

Samantha Lyle- The Shy Genious

Claire O'Conner- The Irish Sweetheart.

Carson King- The Truthful Manipulator

Astrid Siraya Adams- The Shy Dreamer

Jennifer Hauser- The Wierd Researcher

**I need FOUR more girls.**

And Now The **Guys:**

James Evans- The Soulful Heartthrob

Jeos Tunac- Mythology Nerd

Drake Greyson- The Adorible Geek

**I need EIGHT more guys. PLEASE tell your friends!**

Now the NEW and BETTER app:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Hometown:

Stereotype:

Talents/Skills:

Sexuality:

Eye Color:

Hair Color and Style:

Skin Color:

Clothes(Include bathing suit and Formal):

Personality: (Include Mannerisms, Hobbies, How Smart They are, Things that'd Embarise Them, Strengths/Weaknesses, Introvert or Extrovert?)

Greatest Flaw:

Best Quality:

Fears and Why:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Paired Up (yes or no):

Person to be paired with(if last question was yes):

Other:

Audition tape (Must Have One):

Please try to send in Guys!


End file.
